User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 14: Marilyn Manson vs Ozzy Osbourne
In the 17th installment of Awesome Rap Battles 2.0, Prince of Darkness Ozzy Osbourne faces off against shock rock legend Marilyn Manson to see who is more dark. Battle info Originally released: June 7th, 2014 Characters: Marilyn Manson, Ozzy Osbourne Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! OZZY OSBOURNE! VERSUS! MARILYN MANSON! BEGIN! Ozzy Osbourne: The Prince of Darkness will take the throne, on this day, When he shall send all of the creepy transvestites away. My music is actually quite edgy, you just look putrid. Go back to your blonde wig, Monroe, we liked you better stupid. You’re wretched, sick and vile, but in all the wrong ways, The Beautiful People would rather burn this sin at the stake. Who gave him mommy’s make up, and balloon boobs? I don’t even get how Kurt was lowered to the same plane as you, I’m just glad your 15 minutes of fame, flew by quickly, Else I’d have to put up with more screaming, it’s just sickly. Shut the fuck up about your drugs, no one here is caring. I’ll yell at you so loud, that you might as well be SHARON! Marilyn Manson: It was a dark, gloomy day, when this man bit the bat. But now is the time for you to face your death by rap. I turned it up with Slim Shady; you look like a fat John Lennon. The Spooky Kid is representing, gets attention, I ain’t no legend. I was born this way, no weird out, perform this way like Weird Al, Time to scratch at this Black Sabbath with my claws, hear me-ow. It’s not a purr, it’s a roar, like a Blizzard, but I ain’t no odd, Ozz. I’m Jack Skellington mixed with Slender in a blender, you’re Fonz. I’m a mechanical animal; you’re a Metallica annual, cover band. If you don’t love me, Eat Me, Drink Me, kiss my ass, I command. More than plastic surgery will be needed to murder me, You think you’re mOBSCENE, but you’re just one Sweet Dream. Ozzy Osbourne: Time to choke a joke, and show the bloke, who’s the Ultimate Sin, With my legacy, power and fans, I’ve got a guaranteed win. Over some Lady Gaga Little Monster who dreams of being a real girl. I’d drink you, Mr. Marilyn, but with all that vulgarity, I’d hurl. You’ve got so many surgeries, I’ve surprised your skin tone hasn’t changed. It’s an insult to mental institutes to call this fuckwad insane! Marilyn Manson: I’m dark, got no heart, I ain’t afraid to tear you apart, look into my eyes, Out of the two of us here, you’re the only one to make someone commit suicide. You’re here, now entertain me, I haven’t heard you even tell me off. I was Born a Villain, rose to the top, pushed you off, heard you ker-plop. I’m insane, deranged, modern people would call me cray-cray, okay, At least I’m not some prick who hides behind ugly shades. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES, 2.0! Who Won? Marilyn Manson Ozzy Osbourne Category:Blog posts